User talk:Thenewguy34
Leave any questions you have for me (if they're not appropriate for article talk pages) here, but be sure you follow the policies. Also, any questions asked here will be answered here. I do not want to have to relay back and forth between two talk pages. --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Golden Sun Wiki seems like it is in pretty good shape overall. There are some that need to be sorted, as you noted. Also you need to customize the community corner. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:General I noticed you deleted this category, but it appears that it has many subcategories and pages that were placed in it which are now sort of hanging in space. Should they be relocated to Category:Browse or something? There doesn't appear to be a Category:Content that comes by default so perhaps General served that function? The category could basically remain blank and serve as a means to link all these to Browse so that it's a unified chain, right? +Y 09:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted it because I deleted the fandom, and "general" kept all the canon stuff in one place. Regardless, it makes sense to relocate these subcategories to "Category:Browse". But please make sure you get those few subcategories I started uncategorizing! Oh, was fandom stuff exported to another wiki? I know splits like that sometimes happen when wikis grow larger. Like fan-based stuff helps get members initially when it's small but crowds it later. Well for now I will create Category:Gaming and put Category:Development Team and Category:Gameplay which were under 'General' under that, I guess? Along with Category:Video games which doesn't have a parent category. What do you think of the creation of a Content category? Usually by default that is made for including materials and then other things under Browse are for administrative issues like Stubs, To be Deleted, Uploaded Files, Disambig, Copyright tags, Policy, etc. +Y 23:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) That sounds rather logical, but I would prefer to take the current category tree and work from there, since we already have a basic tree that just needs to be organized. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Joseph Kony Please don't leave links to sex slave drivers on your page. Golden sun is a children's game and thus children will see your link. I know we want to raise notoriety and all, but please not on our wiki. Fumutan 19:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) If it bothers people that much, then fine, I will remove it. The reason I put the link to wikipedia on Joseph Kony was to bring up the awareness about him. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Then again, isn't just randomly popping up and saying "This is inappropriate" a bit inappropriate? I don't mean to be rude, and I understand what you are trying to get at, but most children in these times have probably already been exposed to murder or sex on TV, so I really do not think posting a linking to a sex slave driver is going to cause many problems. If I get more complaints from other users, maybe I will consider removing the link. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine by me, but maybe not by them. Fumutan 09:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Has it never occured to you that children playing Golden Sun aren't likely to get out a shotgun and hunt Kony down? because it's a bit of a No-brainer. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 11:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :But that still does not prohibit me from leaving notes to increase awareness. Okay, so maybe it is not huge effort, but so what. Am I posting pictures of naked people on my profile? No. So children not going after Kony does not matter, as I can still post it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) 'I'd hate to help.' Hi there, I'd love to delete fix some pages here on the wiki. Most noteably Dark Dawn, as well as making some pages easier to read and more aesthetically pleasing. It would help if you would let me know what it is "expanding" and "updating" means on the Dark Dawn pages. What information is it exactly that you're looking for? I've read the policies of the site, and am also an admin on an another wiki so can also help with templates and such if need be. Let me know how I can help, because I'd love to! Thanks. :) This wiki appears to have been neglected since the Oasis skin event (which dates back to about a year and a half ago). Since the Oasis skin event occurred right before the release of Dark Dawn, many articles did not get the proper editing they needed. That is why I used the terms "stubs" and "outdated" to describe the Dark Dawn articles. If you still do not understand, try comparing some Dark Dawn articles to some of the GBA ones (if you compare Amiti to Piers, you will clearly notice that Amiti lacks information). Am I making sense? --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I see what it is that you're saying. Amiti's page clearly does not have the amount of content put into it that Piers' page does. I was more or less asking if there was anything specific that needed to be added, but I think that I get the general idea, thanks! Nixerix 05:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Joining I guess I'll join the wiki (I don't know anything about Golden Sun) but I shall do cleanup here to help if you need help. Conker's Bad Booty Day (Talk| | ) 10:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup? Thanks for the offer. Can you start with decategorizing everything in Category:Weapons_with_Unleash_effects? (start with R-Z, I have A-F) This category is no longer needed. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Conker's Bad Booty Day (Talk| | ) 11:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Taking care Can I please also take care of this wiki too? Conker's Bad booty Day (Talk| | ) 21:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to, then go ahead. --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Requesting Account Deletion I'd like to request that my account be deleted, as well as my user and talk pages. Or if you could possibly let me know how I could do it myself. Thanks! Chris9086 (talk) 21:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I do not have the rights to close an account. Contact the head of wikia here. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Saying Hi Hello 322222222 Does the Satan have 6 boobs instead of one in the Japanese Mythology Dypaul15 00:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Look it up your idiot. I am not an expert on Japanese booblogy. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say a BIG "thank you!" to you and everyone else for making this awesome wiki for the Golden Sun games. I use it all the time and it's become an invaluable resource when I'm playing these games. "We did it because we're us!" 13:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New name? Hi, thanks for welcoming me to the forums. I was wondering if it would be possible to change my username? I didn't realize until I'd already signed up that I wanted something different. Thanks! Hi NewGuy. Sorry I forgot to add my sig to the above post ^^^. Here it is... Frank Foyuiyg 14:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I was still wondering if I could change my username? If you could let me know that would be great. I wanted a different one, but hit the "register" button before thinking about it. Thanks! Frank Foyuiyg 14:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ask the wikia staff on Community Central. They can do that. Not me. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) help!! hello this is really rude of you to tell me you ujuri where is the hardstones! If your new I can help you If you new I can help you. I mad at u U CALL ME DINGLEBAG I NOW U OK WTH ME BEING A FURRY BUT ITS STILL RUDE NOW BAN THE GHJUFRGRRHRHGRGRGRRBJOOPJGHGRGR POOPY GUTTY BOOBIE DINGBAG BUTTFACE TURD NIPPLE HE RUDE ~~Furry lover 57766~~ Are Date Um this is 75.25.5.3 I'm wondering whens are date... I love you u seem like a honesty guy about how you told me you were gay in the past and good in bed with guys so I hope your the sam with girls. sorry if I sound like a dirty pig KawaiiNaru (talk) 23:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Please do not troll on a talk page. I never said I was gay, and talking about this is not for talk pages. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry - KawaiiNaru (talk) Affiliation Hello Thenewguy34! On behalf of the Xenoblade Wiki administration, I'd like to know if you're interested in becoming an Affiliate of ours. Both of our Wikis cover small RPG series that are published by Nintendo and would therefore be a perfect fit. Please let me know if you're interested! -Revitalizer (talk) 04:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) hey wat up Hey there Hi, just want to check cause im going to be doing a lets play if i could make my own area with letsplay stuff on (ill try to do it as part of my own sub page sections if i remember how wikia works Iain.lewis2 (talk) 16:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Fanon wikia Hi, I was trying to look something up on the shipping article and found that you had deleted it. Your edit summary for when you removed the shipping info from Felix says "No fan content. There are a couple of good reasons for why I created a fancanon wikia to move this data to." But I can't find this fancanon wikia, and your edit summary for deleting shipping says "No fan content: this is not a fansite. If you want one, create a Golden Sun Fancanon Wikia.", which certainly seems to imply not only that had you not created a fanon wikia, but had no intention of ever creating one. So in short, what I'm asking is: Was the info at the shipping article in fact moved, or does it no longer exist? And if it was moved, where to?--Martin III (talk) 15:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :I created a fandom wiki, but I realized pretty quickly that nobody was going to use it because of how much effort it would take to advertise and build an editor base. If you want the information on the shipping page, I will go to the deletion, access the source, and put all of the information there on a pastebin. --Thenewguy34 18:27, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::EDIT: A pastebin can be found here. --Thenewguy34 18:31, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Many thanks!--Martin III (talk) 19:06, March 26, 2017 (UTC)